


Sort Of

by elandhop



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandhop/pseuds/elandhop
Summary: "I find you stunning, but you are running me down."Fan Video of Wynonna and Doc to Sort Of by Ingrid Michaelson





	Sort Of

Baby you've got the sort of laugh that waters me  
And makes me grow tall and strong and proud and flattens me  
I find you stunning, but you are running me down  
My love's too big for you, my love  
My love's too big for you, my love  
And if I was stronger then I would tell you no  
And if I was stronger then I will leave this show  
And if I was stronger then I would up and go  
But here I am and here we go again


End file.
